narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Shikamaru Nara
Allgemeines Shikamaru stammt aus dem Naara-Clan. Er ist im Team 10 mit Ino Yamanaka und Choji Akimichi. Der Jonin und Trainer des Teams ist Asuma Sarutobi. Er nennt sich selbst "den unmotiviertesten Ninja der Welt". Das liegt daran, dass er keine besondere Lust zum Kämpfen hat und lieber irgendwo herumliegt und Wolken beobachtet. Erscheinung thumb|left|130px|Shikamaru genießt das Leben Shikamaru hat kurze, schwarze Haare, die er zu einem hochstehenden Zopf zusammengebunden hat. Er trägt eine normale Chunin-Weste und darunter dunkle Kleidung. Er trägt kein klassisches Stirnband, sondern hat die Metallplatte mit dem Konoha-Zeichen an seinem linken Ärmel angebracht. Eine Shuriken-Tasche trägt Shikamaru am rechten Oberschenkel, er hat aber zusätzlich noch eine weitere Tasche über seinem Gesäß. Charakter Wie alle Männer seiner Familie ist auch Shikamarau sehr faul und nur sehr schlecht zu motivieren. Er spielt lieber eine Partie Shogi, als auf Missionen zu gehen. Vom Wesen her ist er gelassen und herzensgut. Er macht sich nicht viel daraus, was andere über ihn denken. Er folgt stetst seinen Gefühlen. In seiner Kindheit ist er der einzige gewesem, der sich mit dem etwas übergewichtigen Choji anfreunden wollte. Shikamaru ist überragend intelligent, er besitzt einen IQ von über 200. Wenn er etwas vorhat, überlegt erst ausführlich über sein Vorgehen und handelt erst dann. Dabei plant er immer mehrere Strategien im Voraus für alle möglichen Situationen, wie beim Shogi. Ausbildung zum Ninja left|thumb|Shikamaru nach der Chunin-Auswahlprüfng Nach dem er die Ninja-Akademie erfolgreich abschließt, kommt er mit Ino Yamanaka und Choji Akimichi in ein Team. Somit ist er nicht nur mit seinem besten Freund Choji in einem Team, sondern ist auch Mitglied des Ino-Shika-Cho-Trios, genau wie deren drei Eltern einst eins bildeten. Ihr Sensei wird Asuma Sarutobi. Asuma spielt oft mit Shikamaru Shogi, japanisches Schach, und schult diesen damit im gezielten Analysieren von Konfrontationen und Entwickeln von mehreren sowie variablen Strategien. Besondere Jutsus hat Asuma ihm keine beigebracht, da Shikamarus Spezialität die Naara Hiden sind, die er nur innerhalb seines eigenen Clans trainieren kann. Asuma meldet seine Schützlinge nach einiger Zeit zur Chunin-Auswahlprüfung an. Shikamarus Missionen Die Chunin-Auswahlpfüung thumb|left|Shikamaru vs Temari Shikamaru und seinem Team gelingt es, die ersten beiden Prüfungen zu bestehen. Bevor die dritte und letzte Prüfung beginnt, findet ein Ausscheidungs-Kampf statt, weil zu viele Genin die zweite Prüfung bestanden haben. Shikamarus Gegner bei seinem Kampf ist Kin Tsuchi. Es gelingt ihm, diese zu besiegen und sich dadurch für die nächste Runde zu qualifizieren. In der letzten Runde der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung steht Shikamaru Temari gegenüber. Nach ein wenig hin und her gelingt es Shikamaru, Temari in seinem Kage Mane gefangen zu nehmen, gibt aber auf, weil er nicht mehr genug Chakra hat. Kurz darauf beginnt der Angriff von Suna und Oto auf Konoha. Im Verlauf der Schlacht wird Shikamaru zusammen mit Naruto uns Sakura losgeschickt, um Sasuke zu helfen, der Gaara verfolgt. Shikamaru trennt sich von den beiden anderen, um eine Gruppe Oto-Nins abzulenken, was ihm auch gelingt. Als er der Gruppe gegenüber setht und sein Kage Mane nachlässt, kommt ihm sein Meister zur Hilfe und besiegt die feindlichen Ninja. Nach den Ereignissen beim Angriff auf Konoha wird Shikamaru als einziger zum Chunin ernannt. Diese Entscheidung wurde wegen seines intelligenten Vorgehens beim Kampf gegen Temari getroffen. Die Jagd nach Sasuke right|thumb|Shikamaru gegen Tayuya Shikamaru bekam den Auftrag, Sasuke nach Konohagakure zurückzuholen. Dies war auch gleichzeitig seine erste Mission als Chunin. Er musste allerdings die besten Genin des Dorfes mitnehmen. Er nahm Naruto (Tsunade hatte ihn empfohlen), Kiba (diesen traf er beim morgendlichen Spaziergang mit Akamaru), seinen besten Freund und Teamkollegen Choji und Neji mit. Doch stellten sich ihnen vier Oto-Nins einer nach dem anderen in den Weg, um den sich dann jeweils einer aus Shikamarus Team kümmern musste. Am Ende stand Shikamaru selbst Tayuya gegenüber. Zuerst waren die beiden gleich stark, doch dann gewann Tayuya die Oberhand. Shikamaru gewann im Endeffekt zwar, doch nur durch die Hilfe von Temari Sabakuno, die im letzten Moment dazu kam und ihm sein Leben rettete. Doch all die Bemühungen waren umsonst, denn Naruto verlor trotz vollen Einsatzes seiner Kräfte den Kampf gegen Sasuke. Shikamaru war der Einzige, der nur leicht verletzt wurde (gebrochener Finger). Doch hatte sich Shikamaru geschworen, dass so etwas nie wieder passieren sollte. Shikamaru, der Chunin-Prüfer Während Naruto 2 ½ Jahre mit Jiraiya auf seiner Trainingsreise ist, beaufsichtigt Shikamaru mit Temari zusammen die Chunin-Auswahlprüfung. Wie immer findet er dies "lästig". Als Naruto ihn und Choji fragte, ob er mitkommen wolle zur einer Mission, wo sie hofften, Sasuke wiederzufinden, musste Shikamaru ablehnen, da er immer noch viel zu tun hatte, und auch von der Hokage Tsunade in einige administrative Aufgaben eingebunden wurde. Kurz darauf wurden sie von Sai angegriffen, der aber Naruto nur testen wollte. Der Verlust thumb|left|Der Verlust von Asuma Shikamaru sollte dann später mit Asuma, Kotetsu und Izumo auf die Mission gehen, um die Akatsuki-Mitglieder, die Asumas besten Freund Chiriku getötet haben, zu finden und zu töten. So trafen sie auf Hidan und Kakuzu, wobei es zu einem Kampf zwischen Asuma, Shikamaru und Hidan kam, den Asuma nicht überlebte. Dies traf besonders Shikamaru aus Team 10 hart, da er eine sehr enge Beziehung zu seinem Sensei hatte, ähnlich wie Naruto und Jiraiya. Asuma war immer derjenige gewesen, der Shikamaru zu solch einem guten Teamführer und Strategen angetrieben hatte. Nach Asumas Tod trainerte Shikamaru hart, um Asuma zu rächen und gegen Hidan und Kakuzu eine Chance zu haben. Zusammen mit Choji, Ino und Kakashi machte er sich auf, Hidan und Kakuzu erneut zu stellen. Shikamaru rächte sich letztendlich an Hidan. In Gedenken an Asuma raucht er dessen letzte Zigarette und löst mit ihr die Explosionsfallen aus, welche Hidan zerfetzen, und somit unschädlich machen: Er sprengt ihn in die Luft und begräbt ihn in einer Grube. Nachdem Hidan und Kakuzu besiegt waren, versprach Shikamaru Kurenai, auf das Kind von ihr und Asuma so aufzupassen, wie es Asuma bei ihm gemacht hatte. Er nahm auch Asumas Chakraklingen an sich und lernte, damit umzugehen. Shikamaru hatte sich seitdem vorgenommen, genau so zu werden, wie es Asuma einst war. Pains Angriff auf Konoha Später versuchte er mit Shiho und Naruto, Jiraiyas letzte Botschaft nach dessen Tod zu entschlüsseln, was ihnen auch gelang. Kurz darauf beginnt Pain seinen Angriff auf Konoha. Als Pain einen Großteil des Dorfes zerstört, wird Shikamaru am Bein verletzt und kann nicht weiter in die Geschehnisse eingreifen, aber er teilt seinem und Inos Vater mit, dass der "echte Pain" nicht bei den Sechsen ist, die Konoha angreifen. Ein Problem des Dorfes thumb|right|Shikamaru sucht Sakura auf Nachdem der neue Hokage Danzou befohlen hat, dass Sasuke getötet werden solle, teffen sich Shikamaru und die anderen aus seinem Jahrgang, um über das Problem zu reden. Shikamaru ist der Meinung, dass sich Konoha um Sasuke kümmern sollte, denn sollte Sasuke von Kumo-Nins oder anderen getötet werden, würde ein Kreislauf aus Hass und Rache beginnen und vielleicht zu einem neuen Krieg führen. Von diesem Plan ist Ino, die immer noch Gefühle für Sasuke hat, sehr schockiert. Danach geht er zu Sakura, um auch mit ihr darüber zu sprechen. Trivia *Shikamaru hat einen IQ von über 200. *Shikamaru kann in einer Sekunde über 200 Strategie-Möglichkeiten durchgehen. *Er ist sehr faul. *Bei dem Chunin-Auswahlprüfungs-Finale kann er seinen Schatten maximal auf 15 Meter und 32 Centimeter ausdehnenManga Band 12, Kapitel 107, Seite 10. *Er ist der Einzige aus seinem Jahrgang, der nach den ersten Chunin-Prüfungen zum Chunin ernannt wurde. *Er scheint des öfteren das Glück (Pech) zu haben, gegen Frauen antreten zu müssen (siehe seine Gegner in der Chunin Auswahlprüfung und den Kampf gegen die Sound-Five). *Er spielt leidenschaftlich gern Shougi (japanisches Schach). *Er leitete die Chunin-Prüfungen in Shippuuden. *Sein Spitzname von Naruto ist Guchitare-Obaka, was zu deutsch Mecker-Idiot bedeutet. *Laut Asuma hat er, wegen seines Verstandes, gute Chancen, Hokage zu werden. *Shikamaru hat eine etwas altmodische Sicht, wenn es um Frauen und Männer geht, weshalb er auch meint, dass es sich nicht gehört, wenn eine Frau einen Mann beschützt. *Sein Lieblingspruch ist: "Das nervt." *Er versprach Kurenai am Grab von Asuma, dass er auf das noch ungeborene Kind von Asuma und Kurenai aufpassen und es beschützen werde, genau wie es Asuma bei ihm getan hatte. *Er scheint sich in Shippuuden gut mit Temari zu verstehen, hat aber immer noch seine Probleme mit Frauen. * Er bekam vom Daimyou des Feuerreiches das Angebot, den zwölf Elitewächtern beizutreten, lehnte dies jedoch ab. Techniken und Fähigkeiten thumb|left|Shikamaru macht einen Plan Shikamaru ist sehr intelligent und einfallsreich. Er ist ein hervorragender Stratege, er plant immer mehrere Schritte im Voraus. Shikamaru kann die Jutsus und Fähigkeiten von Gegnern sehr schnell analysieren und entsprechende Gegenmaßnahmen planen. Er kann seine Pläne auch schnell veränderten Umständen anpassen, z.B., wenn unerwartet ein neues Mitglied dazukommt. Da er ein Mitglied des Naara-Clans ist, wurden ihm auch die geheimen Jutsus des Clans beigebracht, die sich alle auf Schattenmanipulation beziehen. Im Kampf bleibt er meist auf Distanz, da er in Tai-Jutsus eher schlecht ist und er auf Entfernung besser sein Kage Mane einsetzten kann. Um Gegner in die gewünschte oder für ihn vorteilhafte Position zu bringen, setzt er häufig Kunais in Kombination mit Rauch- und Blendbomben sowie Briefbomben ein. Shikamarus Jutsus Mitglied der Gruppierungen * Sasuke-Rettungs-Team * Nijuu Shoutai Quellen *Naruto (Anime) *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Rin Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Team 10 Kategorie:Team Asuma Kategorie:Shikamarus Kämpfe